User talk:MERLOCK
OMG! NEW PAGE, OMG! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:MERLOCK/Archive1 archive 1 -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 01:59, October 10, 2009 (UTC) My Request You have the Hobbit letters say something like, "The Arrow" or "Death Arrow" or just "Sparrow". Your choice! --[[User:Sparrow Ratmaid|''Sparrow the Arrow]] 16:26, October 10, 2009 (UTC) yup! you wanna draw it for me?--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:08, October 10, 2009 (UTC) name: Furila gender: Female clothes: dark red dress with a gold rope tied around her waist weapons: a couple of throwing daggers in her paw and some more in her belt hair: a short simple ponytail eyes: goldish orangish other: part of her left ear has been chopped off thanks!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Go where? Is there a link I can't see or something? ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 22:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Re: Art Hi Merlock, thanks for writing. I'm happy to address your concerns. While all Redwall fan art ''is anthro, not all anthro artwork is Redwall, and that's the issue at hand. As you are so concerned about LPG, I'm sure you noticed my response to her inquiry on her talk page. It is other users who have vocalized their concerns about the quality of the art. In addition, I'm sure you'll agree (provided you are familiar with LPG's drawings) that most of the files weren't Redwall related at all. As stated in the Manual of Style, files not related to Redwall are subject to deletion. Period. By uploading your files to any website, you are subject to the rules of that website and the whim of that webmaster, that is how the internet works. As I explained to LPG, right now the policy on artwork is actually pretty lenient, however considering the concerns several users have vocalized to me, I'll probably be opening up the floor for discussion on stricter standards soon. You, LPG, and anyone else who wants to will be allowed a voice in that discussion. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Also, you need to review the site's blogging policy, which is in the Manual. I've had to delete a couple of blogs of yours over the past few days for violating this policy. Blogs are for essays, reviews, fan fiction, or something incredibly similar to any of those. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:18, October 11, 2009 (UTC) -Idea Lightbulb Goes Off!- I have an idea, but I want to tell you in person what it is. I wanted to email you, but you have no email. :( Waah!! Anyways... You're probably at church, you good liddle mousie, but I can wait to tell you it. :D And lastly, about your idea for my blog, it worked. It's now up and running. I even made an acronym. Wanna hear it? OH YEAH! Super Magnificent Laboratory of Awesome Art and Random Greatness!! You are a GENIUS. I'll be putting art there, too, soon. I didn't want to get a deviantART yet. Figured a blog was easier and I only draw apropriate art, anyway, so no fear of "EWWWW!!!!!!". Well, when you come on, please send me a message on my talk page then go to the shout box. I'll try to remember to be on here xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:29, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hey you continuing the Art mentoring place or not? I want to be an apprentice Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:40, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ok. and it's the left ear :) --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 18:44, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Poll Like this: Do you like Pizza? Yes No --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 19:09, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: Art Yes, any style of art, so long that it is Redwall-related, has always been the rule around here. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:34, October 11, 2009 (UTC) i/m back been a long time and I am coming back on--Dannflow Talk! 20:20, October 12, 2009 (UTC) school....--Dannflow Talk! 01:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) We haven't talked in a while-Something wrong?-Sharna Loonies Hello, I believe that you put your name down for my 'little treat'? Well, here's the link, so fire away! User:John-E/Treat Thanks, John-E Gutripping! 16:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: your comment Thank you very much for your compliment. I'll put up more here over time I suppose. --Mushyz 19:12, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Art Page That's weird! With the art page and stuff. You should tell TBT. Also: Guess what? I'm gonna do something fun today, in a little bit when my dad gets home!! :D We're going to go to the library and get the Disney movie, "The Great Mouse Detective". I LOVED that movie when I was about 6, and I haven't seen it in AGES! We don't have a video store nearby and it isn't on Video on Demand on my TV. :( But I'm going to rent it today. Whippee!! :D Happy hsppy joy joy!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, I'm on ze Chatte Boxe. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:31, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Update on APT--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC)(yes, to lazy to make a sig, and must go cary wood) Hey! Could you check out the polls on my user page please? Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Hey lookie! Update on: Mariel and Dandin: Never Again!! (Sorry for taking so long!!!) Mariel of Redwall: Mariel and Dandin 4eva!!! Talk 2 me!! 02:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. You haven't been answering the stuff I say.....-Sharna Update Alert! On The Conquest Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Jax Jax is a particularly new character of mine..however, her looks, personality, and background is official.....me and Otterwarrior worked on a dibbun pic of her and it was actually cute! ^-^ so you Read "Jax and Felldow: Forever young" by me? i can't remember if you commented or not (i'll look later). are you like, junked up on requests? cause if not, THink you could draw a pic of Jax as an illustration for my fan fic?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:19, October 28, 2009 (UTC) as strange as this sounds.....:JAX......IS....A....SHE... ya, the name is funky i know...Otterwarrior gave me the name idea and i loved it so much (it fit her personality so well ya know) that it became her name... okay, heres the request look: Jax is a long skinny Squirrel maid with a nick on her left ear, (a resolt of almost being carried of by a rook as a baby) and a goldenrod colored Tunic with a light tan leather belt and silver buckle. Jax is very simple when it comes to dressing, so no bling is to be seen on her...her eyes are dark Orchid, and she has a tuft of fur on her head..have you ever watched watership down (the movie, not the tv show)? well it's like big wig's tuft, only the tuft is the same color as the rest of her fur and looks more attached to her head than big wigs tuft(her fur is a wonderful color called Taupe, a sort of pale greyish brown). she has an exceptionally long and bushy tail. it is longer and bushier than normal squirrel tails, and is Jax's pride and joy (she's not vain about it, but she likes to keep the mats and burrs out). her weapons are three knives and three daggers,all six stashed lopsidedly in her belt. her position is standing, looking shyly at the veiwer, at the same time holding a rose in her left paw. and another rose tucked behind her ear. Jax is rather pretty, and always looks kind of shy..that about it..thank you--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:08, October 29, 2009 (UTC) alright, alright, alright!!!!! sheesh, you people would think its the end of the world.... ;P Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) HAHA! I am not the only one!!!! dang, we are so alike!!! :D *hug* Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 16:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) lookit! I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry. My mom got on here when I went to go tell my dad something. I'm on now...but you're not :( But you might want to stay away, you don't want to get by cybervirus. I'm sick, fevered, coughing, all that jazz. I watched Spongebob, Top Cat, Pink Panther, Secret Squirrel, Scooby Doo, and a TON of other cartoons. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:45, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Dude! We haven't talked in,like,Forever!!-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'Sharna here!']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Chat!']] 00:47, November 9, 2009 (UTC) HI!! I did something really stupid and reverted my preferences to normal. Never push that button. Its evil. Trying to get the shout box back but it's not working D8 --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind. Fixed. And I LOVE Traitor Born too!! :D FAN BUDDIES!! Do foxes generally make cool characters? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Haven't talked to you in awhile. How's your novel coming? I haven't progressed much on mine but the plot is coming together. I've got a great idea for the opening chapter XD which I'm getting done at about this time. I'm still having trouble logging in so I can't talk on the shoutbox rightnow, it only works once in awhile :P. See ya around! Neildown -- 03:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, sorry to here you weren't having a good day :/. Well thats good about your novel, at least you are making progress. I never really set any large enough amount of time to doing mine. I know what you mean about re-doing the chapters. I've re-done just the Prologue and 1st chapter several times, almost sick at the thought that it may have been published in the book, lol. This time I think I have the right one. Thanks for reminding me about the account thing, I will have to try that.User:Neildown -- 01:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Vermin King He has hypnotic eyes which are identical to Ublaz's, he has Marlfox fur, wears a black cloak with a hood. He should be depicted in a battle scene. --Vermin King 20:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) OK, so the battle scene should have fire and stuff in the background. VK has his hood up and flames are around him. He has his sword out and his holding it with one hand. His sword has blood on it, with a dead woodlander at his feet. Vermin King 21:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Awavian Description Ok so the description is the form I filled out for LPG's comission. If you don't understand anything in it please ask me. Awavian Description Character Name: Awavian MacDrummond Gender: Male Species: Squirrel Age : just reaching prime Height : average Eye color: doesn't matter... brown maybe? Skin Tone: LOOK UP FUR COLOR FOR SQUIRRELS!!! umm.. how about grey, I like grey squirrels Body Composition: regular Muscle Tone*: about average Hair? If yes, style and color, please: no Pose in Picture**: front Emotion/Attitude: ummm how about happy Clothing: a blue and/or red tartan (look it up if you don't know what tartan is) kilt with no shirt suits me. belt over shoulder for dirk on front and claymore handle above shoulder as if stuck into a sheath on back Weapon(s)*** (Optional): Claymore, Dirk, buckler; saber if you want to make it before I left home.... but that would mean no dirk Do you want shoes?: no Anything else?: no Do you want it photoshopped?: if the original doesn't look good Do you want it full color, black+white, or grayscale? full color His sword his kinda plain. It is dark with a spiral carving in the hilt. --Vermin King 21:16, November 15, 2009 (UTC) His face is all blackened out except his eyes. He has a short snout that is like a rat's except it is much shorter. --Vermin King 21:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that would be weird and cool. We could show our friends our books & say, "Guess what? I talked to this author before!" Here is a part of my story that doesn't have humans in it, I should have put more though :P. But this part is FOR SURE going to be in the actual story. I'm still contemplating whether I should put that one prologue in Sneekpeek. - ...On the table lay a loaf of bread with several slices gone, crumbs spread liberally across the oak with a long knife sitting close by. The strong-built otter dragged out a small cask and grabbed the knife off of the table. Using the tip he wedged the top off, set the lid and knife down, and took a tankard from under the table which he dipped into the cask. He drank deeply of the water which was fresh yet had an industrial taste to it from the punky wooden cask. He ran a forearm across his mouth and placed everything back as it was. He threw a quick glance out at the horizon and pulled out a small object from a chest pocket in his tunic. A brass badge. The sketched emblem was only just visible as day was not fully broken yet. It was a simple sign; two parallel, horizontal lines across the middle with a full circle barely touching the top of the highest line. He ran his claws over the badge, feeling the ridges of the engravings. Metal seemed forever. He turned it flipside and stared hard at the inscription. The writing was very small, so he heaved himself off of the stool and tried his best to get some of the dull light from the west onto it. It read, “8, 23, 1453.”. He put a paw to his chin and looked out again. Will it really happen? He thought to himself. Bartholomew '''was' said to be mad.'' He began pacing around the creaky tower slowly in an almost subconscious way. Why did he choose me, of all. I have a family... Now you will have to read the book to know everything, lol. Neildown-- 22:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I perfectly understand. Theres alot of jerks who would plaigurize. Your story sounds really interesting! Almost like The Gauntlet in a way but yet it's really different. I look forward to reading it in the future!! And yes, my story has both animals and humans. I would explain but the setting is what I'd consider to be the most unique part of the story so I fear posting it in public XP. But the storyline is VERY roughly about these 2 friends who end up fighting in the middle of a war that comes to their homeland and they end up traveling through their own nation, through several smaller nations and kingdoms, and behind enemy lines, searching for a way to stop the fighting before the war is lost but it gets really complicated. Neildown-- 18:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Cut and paste this: You should definitely try it out. It's by Ronald Welch. I know of a site thats all dealing with writing novels, it's clean and friendly and really helpful. Maybe it has something that'll help? I'll have to send you the link. Yeah, I don't think I'll be leaving this site for a long time! long as the computer still works. I have too many friends here :D and I want to know when your novel is out too. Your dad broke a window last night? Thats not good XP. I broke a lightbulb in my room before when I was fooling around with one of my wood swords. It didn't shatter but it fizzled out when I hit it, kind of scared me for a second lol. Neildown-- 21:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) oops How should I give you your art work? When they're all done The whole fan fic's worth! One at a time As soon as your finished with 'em! Heck, whatever way you want. Sorry . . CUt and paste Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ya know that weasel pic I requested and you gave me? what happened to it? did you delete her?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Ha ha, I heard Wii is really fun! Thats probably something I'd end up doing XD the lightsaber through the window. Do you play it very often? Yeah, I remember you telling someone you were Link for Halloween, thats cool! I know what you mean about growing out of the books. I'll still read them once in awhile even 10 years from now because they are good books and I will encourage people to read them, but there are SO MANY books out there and have to move on at some point. I still need to see Bellmaker and Eulalia! first. And I'll still be on this site. I'm reading "Outcasts of the Flying Dutchman" rightnow. Yes, I have several wood weapons, I have letsee: a shortsword known as the 'corny sword', katana/claymore sorta thing, a staff, and 2 still-unfinished daggers. And I'll be getting 2 polyethelene swords and a Swiss bayonet in the mail sometime this week which I'm real excited about XD. The bayonet is real but I'm not sure if it's been dulled. What about you? Neildown -- 01:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) thank you! I am watching the Muppet show season two :D and laughing everystep of the way! I'm really excited about the pic your doing for me! i'm sure it'll be great! ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 02:45, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I will have to remember that. Have you played any of the Mario Parties on it? Yeah, I first got into making/collecting weapons after a friend showed me some of his. He has at least 5x more than me, and we're the only ones who pose a real challenge to eachother with the sword, so yeah. What did you make your Master Sword out of? Thats awesome about the dagger and shortsword! I've never been to a Renaissance pretty sure thats how it's spelt, lol fair or to Disney World. The only place of any popularity I've gone to, would be across the Mackinack Bridge and going to Thunder Falls Waterpark only waterpark in MI if I remember correctly. I didn't know theyre making a movie for 'The Hobbit'. Isn't that LOTR? Neildown-- 19:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I CANT STOP SCREAMING!!!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:30, November 21, 2009 (UTC) name: Furila gender: Female clothes: dark red dress with a gold rope tied around her waist weapons: a couple of throwing daggers in her paw and some more in her belt hair: a short simple ponytail eyes: goldish orangish other: part of her left ear has been chopped off there. if ur busy, you dont have to do it. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 22:44, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Orchid is a flower.. a purple flower... look at the color of the dress of this pic i did for lpg, and that is the color only, because i took this with a camera, the color is a little, brighter, (do you have a fifty pack of crayola color pencils? cause they have the Orchid color i speak of..)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:07, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, my shortsword was made from old wood that my friend had. I actually broke it and now it's wrapped in duct tape. Thats cool about the fair, there was one time there was going to be one near my town but I didn't get to go. It looked like it would be fun. I think everything is getting expensive these days, I had to pay about $30 for my bayonet at least the money is staying in the U.S. because of the company I'm getting it from. Yeah, I thought the Hobbit was something to do with LOTR, YES! lol. Neildown--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 00:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) O.M.G!!!!! ooops! Did I give you my discription?!?!?! You asked wayyyyy long ago. I was going through my talk page and realized, well I mush ave totally not been on for a long time. If you still can draw Mt. please tell me(well,..type) and I'll give you my discription if dats ok. --Montainrosethewarrior 00:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!!!!! actually here fur is very light, but I still love it! you rock! thank you to infinity!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 22:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I was looking around the loonies wiki when i saw that you had sung...if it doesnt have a tail its not a monkey, even if if it has a monkey kinda shape, if it doesnt have a tail its not a monkey if it doesnt have a tail its an ape! i love that song! i like veggietales. i like veggietales songs, bellybutton, i love my lips, etc. Yea! ok im done-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 08:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) well no, but i think we gave to my cousin for c-mas on year. we have at least one music cd and one tape but we have almost all of the movies, which we watch again and again. do you read muse?-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) no i havent heard of the farsala trilogy. whats it about? i asked about muse cause one of the main character is a cebu. they call it a cow but its relay a cebu. and the pic by my sis has been sketched and she'll work more on it later. its pretty good, if i say so meself.-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Return to Redwall Request! Okay, first person on the group pic. (I told you that right?) The was I put them in is the way I want them lined up. (sigh) This is gonna take a while...... Mattimeo *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Male *Species - Mouse *Age - 29 *Eye Color - Light Brown *Fur Color - Brown *Hair - Short shaggy darker brown hair *Outfit: :Shirt - A red shirt with black buttons :Pants - Black pants :Shoes - Black *Weapon: :Type - Twin Swords :Handle Size - About the size of Martin's sword handle :Blade Color - Silver :Handle Color - Black leather :No Decorations :Normal Sized :No Shield Next one! Roxia *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Female *Species - Fox (Vixen) *Age - 28 *Eye Color - Red-Orange *Fur Color - The usually orange you see on a fox *Hair - Long dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail *Outfit: :Shirt - A black shirt with short purple sleeves :Skirt - A black skirt, lined with purple; small skirt :Shoes - None *Weapon: :Type - Bow and Arrow :Bow Color - Tan, with a silver string :Arrow Colors - Each color has a different color feather Next.. Sam *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Male *Species - Feral Cat *Age - 27 *Eye Color - Green *Fur Color - Light Brown *Hair - Short and blonde *Outfit: :Tunic - Light green tunic *Weapon: :Type - Dagger :Blade Color - Black :Handle Color - Silver Marina *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Female *Species - Mouse *Age - 29 *Eye Color - Blue *Fur Color - Brown *Hair - Long and dark brown, hangs loose *Outfit: :Dress Color - Yellow :Belt - Black *No Weapon Dandin *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Male *Species - Mouse *Age - 26 *Eye Color - Dark Green *Fur Color - Light Brown *Hair - None *Outfit: :Tunic - Gray *Weapon - A Simple Sling And another... Tess *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Female *Species - Mouse *Age - 25 *Eye Color - Light blue *Fur Color - Gray *Hair - Short and black *Outfit: :Dress Color - A dark green :Belt Color - Brown *Weapon - A Simple Sword Todd *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Male *Species - Fox *Age - 27 *Eye Color - Brown *Fur Color - Redish orange *Hair - None *Outfit: :Shirt - Blue with black buttons :Pants - Brown :Shoes - Black *Weapon - A Simple Bow and Arrow THE LAST ONE! Mariel *For the style, any of the which you like *Gender - Female *Species - Mouse *Age - 27 *Eye Color - Blue *Fur Color - Brown *Hair - Short brown *Outfit: :Dress - Blue, lined with shirt *Weapon - Bow and Arrows I hope this doesn't give you too much.. it might. --Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 23:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Quuuuestion This is hard to ask for some reason. -Deep inhale- Whatever happened to the Kailee pic? I TOTALLY understand if your busy...cuz...I've been busy and waiting for tablet (Which I now have!! :D) so, I mean, its cool. But...just wondering. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:48, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Deletions If you could nominate them using the delete template, I'll get at them. That way is best, so I don't accidentally delete something you might want. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Place on the pages. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:45, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Ok! First.... name: MountainRose(a.k.a Scarlet Burntail) age: about 12 height: tall body: thin not skin and bone though... skin tone: hmmm... very light brown with a deep clean old scarlet scar running down her right ear(short, not long) eyes:ice blue face: bold, noble, and a true warrior expression on her face with a hint a kindness and peace. um.. Hair!: Long stright dark blond hair with a little dark brown streaks. also she is a squirrel. no weapon. Standing. O last clothes: long cranberry redish dress with silver trim long sleaves. and a silver lilly in her hair I hope i got it all. Thanks and sorry for the wait. --Montainrosethewarrior 01:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC) User page comment Alright mate i was reading your user page and you had the "Dragon series" as you called it as one of your favorite book/series. You didn't say if you knew the real name or not but in case you don't i decided to help you out there. They're called The Dragonkeeper Chronicles. I know 'cause they're my second favorite book series (Redwall being the first). If you already knew this than i hope you liked getting a message(lol).--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 02:37, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:24, December 6, 2009 (UTC) I love it! The only thing is that the sword looks kinda short. --Vermin King 02:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I LOVEIT!! THANKEE!--ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 03:45, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Re:FF Categories. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:37, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Yeah, it's not in any of the books. It took me awhile to find it, i had to look on their website.--Skipper Rorc Ee aye ee!! 22:25, December 8, 2009 (UTC) RE:Picture okay! I probably won't do have you do a picture for every chapter because there are a lot, but I'll just pick certain scenes or characters that I would like illustrated. I'm gonna think about what the first picture will be, but I'll get back to you ASAP. Thanks for doing it matey!--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! Thanks Thanks for the file comment. I did the otter pic in Copic Sketch markers. btw I realy liked your drawing of Vilaya-keep up the good work--Skywindredkite 21:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) hey, my sis says your a good artist, could you draw me? more info on my page ^-^--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 22:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Yo girlie! You still on? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ah, My left paw I believe... thank you very much! niiiiice sig! ;D--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 23:08, December 12, 2009 (UTC) I made a little edit on my apearence, it's on my Userpage. --Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 18:27, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Buddie. You on? :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:10, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Art Pep Talk That really cheered me up, lol. :) I wasn't quitting, quite the contrary, really. I just have been getting myself WAY over my head in commissions (I have ten now. AND MY STUUPID COMPUTER ERASED one I was done with because I COULDN'T SAVE IT BECAUSE THERE WAS NO MORE STINKING MEMORY LEFT!!!!!! And I had spent like 2-3 or more hours on it. It was a group picture, too.) and I'm working on new styles and getting better at the ones I like. And I hope you don't think I'm an emo. xD I just wasn't feelin some of my pictures because people are asking for stuff that is kind of stressing me out and because I never say no...I end up probably having to spend the majority of my Christmas Break doing their stuff. I've also been getting sick a lot and that may be affecting my mood...My mom thinks I had a Zinc deficiancy and so she's making me eat sun flower seeds and I'm taking some Cod Liver Oil too to get my immune system back up again. But no, I'm not spiraling into some deep dark, emo drawing pit. Heck no! Not after drawing little circles with sticks for legs when I was two! I've gone WAY too far to let that down. Drawing is what I want to do for a job, so its just...yeah. I feel like I'm getting over my head and stress-y, and I also procrastinate a lot...but I mean, some of this stuff REALLY HARD too, and people probably over estimate how much I can do and how much time I have and how much I like having to sit on the computer for five hours to do their pictures. And the group picture disapearing on me, too, made me really ticked and I was going into some kind of spazzy-anger attack in the bathroom afterwards and throwing my socks down REALLY HARD. I vent on inanimate objects sometimes. Like squeezing out a lot of shampoo. I also haven't been feeling very Redwall-ish lately...I'm not reading a book right now (Which is weird for me, seeing as I LOVEd reading) and haven't been feeling like reading any Redwall books. I dunno...Nothing is a 'turn-off' but its also like I'm not very motivated to read much. I also draw stuff other than Redwall (What?! The world DOESN'T revolve around Redwall?! Sarcasm...) and I would like to share that stuff, too (SMLAARG is formed), but I would like to have a place for the other people who like/draw/write about/RPG anthro stuff... So, no, I'm not giving up/killing myself/going emo. :P So, other than giving pep talks to me, what are you doing? xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:10, December 19, 2009 (UTC) P.S. How emo was I acting? Do I really seem that emo?! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PAINT THE WHOLE TOWN YELLOW!!!!! I'M NOT EMO!!!!!!!!! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) P.P.S. One more thing. To prove to you how non-emo I am, I will provide MATERIAL EVIDENCE. Linky-poo: http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_Secret_Santa_Association See!!!! I'm JOYFUL!!!!!!! HUGGIE YOU NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuz you cared. <3 :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) P.P.P.S. (Hope this isn't obnoxious... O_o) To the thing about me getting lousy comments on stuff, I have this to say: I have gotten many lousy, rude, and rather offensive comments of pictures. They upset me (Although I should move on with life and not worry about them) but they never stop me. They egg me on actually; I want to show them I can do it super awesome and then scream in my head at them, "OH YEAH!!!!!!!!!! TRY INSULTING THAT, MEANIE!" They bug me a TON, but I usually just get annoyed, rant to my parents/kids at school about it, then move on. It might discourage me from drawing stuff for them, but that's all. Annoying: Yes. Suicide Causing: NO But thank you for caring. :) I'm sure there are people who wouldn't. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Tartan A tartan is basically plaid that's registered by the Scottish government for specific clans. Simply, I just want it similar to LA's drawing of me. it's on me userpage if you want to see it. Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 01:42, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I'm trying to do a new style; it's kind of...well...think, like, Dexter's Lab or something. BUT ANTHRO! :D Yeppers. I posted some on the RWW. And about flaming stuff, I've just noticed (Not to go into names...) that sometimes people only see the bad and just rant about it. Instead of saying, "Oh, wow, this is a really nice drawing!! As an arty friend, I would suggest to try adding folds in the clothing and maybe trying to shade more to really make it POP! But still, a great picture!!" People will instead say, "The cloths are unrealistic and plastic looking and it has no pizzaz. Shade more." That makes it seem like its a bad picture all around instead of just a few pointers; they'll say something that could be constructive, but they say it in a harsh way. I mean, I don't critisize art on the internet because its hard to tell if someone is trying to be nice and giving constructive stuff instead of just flaming it through reading words. Of course, then I've had stuff that wasn't even critisism; it was just kind of bashing...I won't give names or examples or anything, but yeah... Most tablets have a year warranty or something. Try googling/contacting the manufactorer. Cause that STINKS!!! Also, look on Amazon; Wacom was having refurbished Bamboo Fun Small Tablets (Roughly the size of a mouse pad, but that's all that's needed) for around $45. That's how I got mine. :D But good luck getting a replacement/new/your money back for that tablet! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank you soooo much Merlock!! --[[User:Sparrow Ratmaid|''Sparrow the Arrow]] 13:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :D I'm glad I made you happy! It's true though, you're a great writer! I also forgot, but on your userpage, you said you are writing a book. I'll look for it in the bookstore when it gets published! Now you've inspired me to write a book too! So you made me happy too! :D :D --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 22:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, Merl! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 16:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A Picture for You! Somewhere you said that Martin the Warrior was your favorite character, so I drew you a picture of him. As you may recall, in the book Martin the Warrior Martin makes an oath to live and slay Badrang. That oath is the words across the page. i hope you like it, and happy holidays! --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Mer!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 20:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Merlock! U still there?--Neildown60px| Semper fi 17:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Knife's Edge Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:30, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I don't mean to be a bother, but I was just wondering when you will have your picture ready for my contest. There's no hurry, but please get it in ASAP. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Yes, Old Saint Merlock, you can do a book that someone has already done. As long as you don't exactly copy what they did. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) That's fine! It won't be to late. Take your time, I would rather have you do your best on it then having to rush and get it done. Just get it in a soon as you can. Thanks!! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! BTW good job on putting the emphasis on Christ in Christmas! Request...when you have time ;P Name: Althyana Slitbane III Species: Ermine Gender: Female Age: 16-17 Fur color: White or orangey-brown(like all ermines), black throat and tipped tail) Eye color: Ice blue Clothes: Purple tunic w/ silver collar, khaki skirt, red sash about waist, cream anklebands Stance: Is up to you :D Hair: A small ponytail...see pic below for reference Background: The beach, preferably with Salamandastron in the back Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 10:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) That's fine :) Fren Kozdru [[User talk:Frentiza the ferret |Ya sure ya want t' make ''me mad?]] 10:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) why should i hate you? it's an awesome pic! only why is the title of it called Klitch's bro? :) lol. thank you so much!--Kurk "A Sixclawed Theif" 00:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sig I think you should change it or face disciplinary action. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:54, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Totally acceptable, as long as the timestamp is still being displayed. I suggest doing something like this in your signature Preferences box: |[[User:MERLOCK|MERLOCK]]}} Then, at your other wikis, create the page User:MERLOCK/sig.css with your custom signature. When you sign at your other wikis, it will sign with your custom sig automatically. When you sign here, it will sign without it. Everyone is happy. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:57, January 10, 2010 (UTC) said i was veils bro but it doesn't matter. just was wondering about it --Kurk "If You Can Read This Thank a Teacher" 18:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC)